galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Shao'Dratha
Appearance Called the daughters of the Old Ones, Shao'Dratha are a race of alien women that spread cults of the Great Old Ones on every world they visit. They are between 5 and 6ft tall and weigh around 130 lbs. Their skin is light or dark grey, warm and silky to the touch. They don't have hair as such, but long soft spines that come from the back of their head and droop down their backs. They have long limbs and perfectly shaped bodies. Their eyes are much larger than a humans and voilet or black in color. Shao'Dratha have 2 long tentacles that sprout midway down their back with large suckers on the end that they use to feed on mortal creatures' psyches. Their clothing and jewelry are as extravagant as possible to show off their standing among their own kind. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society Shao'Dratha exist soully to spread the cult of the Old Ones. They travel the stars on a great mutant Star Whale named Akegotath, quietly spreading their insane religion till a world is overrun by aberrant monsters and mutated cultists. Then they call one of the Old Gods to the world to feed on it's life. Shao'Dratha are also concerned with their standing among each other. The more thralls and treasure a Shao'Dratha has, the higher her standing is. While they do enjoy feeding on a creature's psyche, they rarely kill their victims without good reason, content to enlave the creature after feeding on them. Religion The Shao'Dratha were birthed by the Old Ones to spread their cults and make worlds ready for consumption. Relations Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Dex, +2 Wis, +4 Cha, +2 Natural Armor Speed: 30ft Size: Medium Language: Aklo, Local Common AbilitIes: Cold Resistance 5 Darkvision 60ft Non-Euclidean(ex)-'' A Shao'Dratha's body, while perfect, is not bound by the geometry of conventional space. They gain a deflection bonus to their AC equal to 1/2 their Cha modifier. However, this also makes them vulnerable to Force effects. ''Powerful Mind(ex)- ''The first time any creature other than an Aberration uses a mind-affecting effect on a Shao'Dratha, it must a Will save DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha Modifier or be staggered for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting effect. ''Tentacles-'' Shao'Dratha have 2 suckered tentacles that sprout from midway down their back and have a reach of 10ft. These are secondary natural attacks that do 1d4 damage and have the Grab special ability. Any creature pinned by a Shao'Dratha's tentacles must make a will save DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha Mod or take 1 point of Wis damage as the Shao'Dratha feeds on the creature's psyche. For every 2 points of Wis damage the Shao'Drathat does, it can go 24 hours without food water or air. ''Whisper of the Void(su)-'' 1/day a Shao'Dratha may select a single 5ft square within 30ft of her to create a miniscule portal to the void. Any creature within 30ft of this space except the Shao'Dratha must make a Fort save DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha modifier or be pulled 5ft every round towards the space. Multiple creatures can be pulled into the square. Creatures inside the square take 1d6 damage per 2 HD, half Cold, half Blugdeoning. The Whisper lasts for 1d6 rounds. Creatures that fail their initial save must make a Fort save every round in order to move. Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Aegis-' +1/4 Astal Suit's Max dex. 'Alchemist-' +1/2 level to damage when attacking with tentacles. 'Bard-' +1/2 level for determining how many creatures can by affected by the Bard's Fascinate ability. 'Cleric-' +1 round per level to the duration of the Cleric's summoned creatures. 'Cryptic-' +1/2 damage to Disrupt pattern. 'Dread-' +1/6 terror. 'Inquisitor-' +1/2 level to damage when using the Smiting Judgement to overcome Chaotic Damage Reduction. This damage is Anarchic damage and not subject to other DR. 'Magus-' +1/2 level to damage with electricity spells. 'Monk-' +1/4 level to CMB when grappling to pin an opponent(Only Pinning, not any other grapple checks). 'Oracle-' Add +1/2 to effective level for determining the effects of two Dark Tapestry revelations. 'Psion-' select discipline talent. The talent is augmented by 1/3 power points. This is an exception to the rule that talents can't be augmented. 'Psychic Warrior-' +1/2 ML when manifesting powers that improve AC. 'Rogue-' +1/2 level to damage when doing subdual sneak attack damage. 'Sorcerer-' add one enchantment sorcerer spell to the list of spells known. This spell can up be up to the highest level of spell the Sorcerer knows. 'Summoner-' +1/2 level to the Eidolon's damage with tentacle attacks. 'Wilder-' +1/4 round duration of surging euphoria. 'Witch-' +1/6 additional Witch's hex, or +1/2 effective CL for determining the duration of enchantment spells.